Conventionally, polymer bodies composed of polymer materials such as various resins and rubbers (including an elastomer) have been used in various fields. Polymer bodies are sometimes subjected to surface modification for use in order to impart surface functions according to the intended use.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of applying surface treatment to a rubber vulcanizate with a solution containing, as a solute, a halogen compound having a functional group represented by the rational formula —CONX— (wherein X is a halogen atom) to decrease the friction on the surface of the rubber vulcanizate. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of halogenating the surface of a vulcanized rubber object with a halogenating agent, and treating the halogenated rubber surface with a polyfunctional amine-containing organic compound, thereby imparting adhesion properties. Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a technique of introducing an F group, OH group or the like into the surface of a rubber layer of a charging roll which is used in an image forming device of an electrophotographic system, thereby imparting release properties to a toner external additive.